Cooking is Love!
is the 16th episode of the Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on January 21, 2006 in Japan. Summary Its already night time in Beyondard and Lan has already been walking for hours in the desert, following the direction where MegaMan claimed he heard Trill's. At this point however, Lan was already hungry and doubts MegaMan. Nearby, a group of boys on a fishing boat were able to catch many fishes using a glowing object. When their boat reach the port however, they were attacked by a group of virus. Lan and MegaMan manage to save them in the nick of time. After the viruses were dealt with, Lan fainted due to starvation. The next day, Lan found himself waking up inside a village and was greeted by the cook, Pat Fahran. Pat thanked Lan for saving Mick and his friends the previous night, who carried him back to their village after he lose consciousness. Lan soon smelled the delicious aroma of food and is allowed to join the villagers in eating breakfast. Upon taking the first bite, Lan compliment Pat's cooking. Mick and his mother soon joined them though Mick isn't pleased to see Lan and refuse to thank him for saving him the previous night. When Mick's mother question Lan about his parents' whereabouts, Lan reveal his story to them; about how he was separated from his friends and the only clue he had about Trill is the voice MegaMan heard. Pat understand how he felt as she too had lost many of her friends. It was revealed that Pat was the cook of a five-star cruise many years ago. After the Great Change, the cruise was converted into an evacuation ship, transporting refugees to safe zones. However, the ship was destroy when it was attacked by a Zoanoroid and Pat was the only survivor. She was drifted ashore and was saved by the villagers. In return for saving her life, Pat became the village cook and served meals for the villagers. During their stay in the village, Lan and MegaMan become the center of attention among the village girls. For lunch, Pat prepared curry rice for everyone much to Lan's delight. However, he failed to realize that Mick had added mustard to his dish while he was drinking water. Angered that he was pranked, Lan challenge Mick into an eating contest. The two of them were then scolded by Pat for playing with their food. Pat apologize to Lan for Mick's behavior and states that he is actually a nice kid. In the evening, Lan help Pat in the kitchen to prepare dinner and was introduced to her cooking partner and Navi, SlashMan.EXE. Everyone enjoyed the food they cooked and had a great dinner. However, Mick was jealous of Lan being closed to Pat. Determine to impress her, Pat decides to go fishing using the glowing stick. Suddenly, a group of virus sprung out of the water and attacked him. SlashMan and MegaMan immediately spring into action and save him before he was hurt. During the battle, Lan noticed a change in behavior in Pat especially when she tells SlashMan to show no mercy to the enemy. After the viruses were deleted, Pat reveals that she felt guilty for not being able to save the other passengers of the ship and ever since then, she held a grudge towards the Zoanoroids. Meanwhile, SlashMan wonders why Mick is being targeted. Despite almost getting injured, Mick still set sail to sea in order to catch more fish and impress Pat. The moment he revealed the glowing stick, MegaMan once again heard Trill's voice and was convinced that the glowing stick is a PET touch pen and Trill is in it. MegaMan believed that the viruses are also able to hear Trill's voice and had been targeting Mick for the touch pen. Realizing the danger Mick is, Lan attempts to save Mick. At the same time, Zoano WhaleMan of Gregar appears from the sea. As MegaMan is unable to reach Mick in time without flying, Lan suggest they perform Cross Fusion and use the Jet Vernier ability. MegaMan initially tells him that without a Dimensional Area, Cross Fusion is impossible but Lan states that Beyondard unique space removes that requirement. Cross Fusion is a success but Lan begin to feel an intense pain in his entire body, probably due to the unstable nature of Beyondard's space. Despite this, Lan is still determine to save Mick and is able to critically damage Zoano WhaleMan. Once he grab hold of Mick, Lan carries him back to the village before reverting back to his normal form. Seeing how much pain Lan undergo in order to save him, Mick finally apologize. However, Zoano WhaleMan was not defeated yet and attacks again. Upon noticing the wound on the Zoanoroid WhaleMan's head, Pat remembers him as the Zoanoroid who attacked the passenger ship. Determine to avenge her fallen comrades , Pat orders SlashMan to finish off Zoano WhaleMan. With a powerful Wide Slash, Zoano WhaleMan is deleted, fulfilling Pat's vengeance. As expected, Trill was indeed inside the touch pen. Finally being able to reunite with MegaMan, Trill happily hug him in tears. Trill explains how Iris was be able to save him by transferring him into her touch pen and send him far away after they arrived in Beyondard. However, he has no clue where Zoano DarkMan had taken her, disappointing Lan. Pat tells Lan to cheer up as he is finally be able to reunite with one of his friends. Trill also explains that he had been asleep most of the time inside Mick's pouch and didn't call for MegaMan continuously. As everyone laugh at Trill's childishness, Lan looked up into the sky and tell his friends he will find them. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan *Mick *Pat Fahran *SlashMan *Zoano WhaleMan Battle Chips *LavaSeed *WavePit *Super Vulcan *Samurai Sword *Elec Reel *CusVolt ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes